


nap dates

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, naps, newly in love boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon and Yifan have been dating for a few months and keep spending alone time locked up in their dorm room and their friends keep thinking they're having sex but in reality they're just taking naps.





	nap dates

**Author's Note:**

> See, fools, I can write something cute and fluffy!!! Well, barley, this was made in 3h bc I'm proving a point rn!! Howe we I will not lie that I'm low key bad on sweet stories bc yea, we all know I'm that hoe that writes angst any time I can! But yea, y'all better appreciate what I'm doing here (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

  
“Where's Yifan and Junmyeon?” Sehun asked as he approached the group of friends, noticing the absence of his best friend and his boyfriend. The others looked up and Baekhyun shrugged.

“I'll give you three guesses. If you get it right you win a cup of noodles.” Jongdae said, unbothered, while looking through the movie collection Zitao had, thoroughly disappointed when not finding any horror movies as all.

“Are they seriously locked up in their rooms again?” Ever since the second week into their relationship they would lock themselves up in their shared dorm room and do god knows what. They had only been together for four months now and they all were surprised by how much sex a college couple could have in the span of such a short relationship.

“Ding ding ding! Bingo! Baekhyun tried to get them out of there but they just fuck like bunnies.” He huffed and Sehun made a disgusted face while coming to sit down on the couch. “Thank god no other poor soul had to share rooms with them.”

“Well movie night is going off with or without them so it's their loss, for the third time in a row.” Baekhyun sighed as he scrolled through social media on his phone as Zitao came in to held Jongdae pick a movie.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Junmyeon yawned and snuggled back into Yifan's broad chest as he sat between his legs, bag of chips in his lap as they watched some animal documentary. The elder had his arms locked around Junmyeon's midsection and chin gently resting on top of the mess of bleach blonde hair.

Since Yifan's hands were occupied with holding Junmyeon close the latter would take a chip from the bag and reach back to give to his boyfriend with a smile, getting a kiss on the cheek as a thank you each time.

“Was it rude of us to decline movie night this week again?” Junmyeon asked as he licked his fingers to get some of the crumbs from the bottom of the bag. His head leaned down to rest on Yifan's shoulder and he was kissed gently, triggering him to smile.

“I don't know, we did hang out for almost the whole week so we deserve some alone time right? They'll understand, were in love after all.” Yifan said love I'm a honey dropping voice and kissed his cheek several times. Giggling the younger nodded and reached away to toss the chips bag to the floor.

Lifting the sleeve of his oversized sweater Junmyeon wiped grease and crumbs from his lips before closing his eyes with a very pleased sigh. “Okay, good. You want to take a nap? I'm really sleepy.” Yifan could never say no to that cute pout, joy like he'd ever say no to a nap in general. Especially if he got to cuddle with Junmyeon.

“I definitely want to take a nap.” They let the documentary run on the tv as they made themselves comfortable on Yifan's bed, lying down spooning. Junmyeon looked being the little spoon, to have Yifan's whole body wrapping around him securely made him feel all warm and giddy.

Using Yifan's arm as a pillow he waited for the elder to throw the duvet over them and cooing at Junmyeon who had his cheek squished against his bicep. It took some time getting comfortable but soon they found a good position.

Yifan held onto the hand Junmyeon reached out and the other arm draped over his waist, fingers interacted with his other free hand. Humming quietly the elder kissed the back of Junmyeon's neck, smiling to himself as he watched the other squirm a little. He was so cute.

“Comfy darling?” Junmyeon nodded, legs pulling up a little as he closed his eyes. Yifan watched him with absent smile, thumb rubbing over his hand gently as the other slowly succumbed to sleep.

Napping was one of their favorite thing to do together. They could cuddle, get some well needed rest and Yifan got to see the small pout on Junmyeon's plush lips and cheeks flushed with sleep. It may be one of the most adorable things on this earth, even cuter than the lion cubs on the tv.

It was a excellent way to spend time on Yifan's opinion and Junmyeon very much agreed. Study dates came on second place and coffee shop dates third only because they didn't have enough spare money to go out on them that often. But they spoiled themselves with it once in a while, especially now when autumn was showing its effect on the trees and made the weather cooler.

Yifan didn't keep track of time, but Junmyeon must've passed out within only a few minutes, the deep breaths a tell tale sign. He would often whine and whimper in his sleep which Yifan found absolutely heartwarming. Unconsciously Junmyeon let go of his hands and Yifan wrapped his right arm carefully around him, making sure not to put pressure on his neck.

In response the younger reached up to clutch o to his arm and snuggle deeper into him. “God you're so cute.” Yifan breathed as he placed a last kiss to his temple before letting his own head rest on the pillow and the feeling of Junmyeon's warm body lull him to sleep.

It was Junmyeon who woke up first, stirring awake slowly, the tv still playing the same documentary. Stretching his back without moving too much the younger happily noticed their current position that they were in. He had rolled over to use Yifan's chest as a pillow and Yifan held him in a tight embrace and mouth slightly open as he slept.

A sleepy smile spread over his lips as he lifted his hand to brush dark strands from Yifan's eyes no cup his cheek to place a kiss on the other. Yifan wasn't a light sleeper, but the act made him grumble and roll over to his side and bury his face in Junmyeon's neck.

Soft lips brushed over sensitive skin as Yifan yawned, humming as he let his cool nose run along his neck up to his jaw. “A after nap kiss?” Junmyeon just grinned, leaning down to happily kiss his awaiting puckered lips.

“Post nap snacks? I did buy us some food from 7-Eleven earlier today when I was on my free period. Spicy tofu soup and some kimbap rolls. And bread. And maybe some pork buns.”

“Did you get a raise or something? Soup and pork buns?” Yifan chuckled, hand slipping up under Junmyeon's sweater, blunt nails carefully scratching over his shoulder blades.

“Not really, but I did find a better café that pays more! And I just got my first paycheck so I wanted to surprise you a little with it. And it's your birthday soon.”

“It's barley the middle of September Jun-bun. My birthday isn't in another two months.” He pointed out as they leaned in to kiss once, Junmyeon basically purring at having his back scratched.

“I'll celebrate your birthday all year if I want to.” Junmyeon whispered and gave Yifan a peck on the lips. “Stop scratching my back or I'll fall back asleep and I really want those bread balls, they have cheese on them.” 


End file.
